Dia difícil
by Annette-Valmont
Summary: RonyMione Oneshot: O sexto ano em Hogwarts está sendo mais difícil do que o esperado, em todos os sentidos. Depois de alguns desentedimento, Rony e Hermione finalmente esclarecem sua relação. R


ONE SHOT – R/Hr ... romance

A aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas estava especialmente entediante naquele dia, talvez por estar chovendo ou por ser a ultima aula e todos já estarem naturalmente cansados. O fato era que Hermione acordara bastante chateada. Estava exausta e se isso não bastasse, passaria a metade da noite fazendo todas as lições. Ela subia apressada a trilha que ligava a cabana de Hagrid de o castelo.

- Ei Hermione! – gritou um voz que mesmo devido a distancia Mione sabia exatamente de quem se tratava, Rony. Ela diminuiu o passo para que ele pudesse alcança-la. – Porque está tão apressada?

- Tenho muito a fazer - disse ela apressando-se novamente.

- Isso quer dizer que você não irá comigo ver como está o Harry na ala hospitalar, não é?- perguntou o menino que já estava ofegante.

- Isso mesmo. Além do mais o Harry já esta bom, foi apenas um tombo. – disse a menina ajeitando a grande quantidade de livros que carregava, pois estavam caindo.

- Foi uma queda de uns 10 metros Mione! – exclamou Rony após ouvir o que amiga havia dito.

- Ele sobreviveu a coisas bem piores, tenha dó!- disse Mione ajeitando mais uma vez os livros que caiam.

- Pelo visto está de mau humor hoje... – disse o menino, que logo tratou de mudar o assunto – Quer ajuda com isto? – continuou ele apontando para os livros de Hermione e aprontando-se para pega-los.

- Não obrigada, eu posso agüentar. - disse a menina rudemente , abraçando seu material com mais força.

- Deixa disso, dá pra ver que você mal pode agüentar. Me dá uns livros ai.- insistiu Rony.

- Já disse que posso, não entendeu não? – disse Mione ainda mais enfezada.

- Calma, eu estava tentando ser gentil! – disse Rony.

- Guarde sua gentileza para sua namorada, com certeza ela vai gostar! – disse Mione referindo-se a Lilá Brown.

-Está falando de quem? Da Lilá? – perguntou Rony, porém quando percebeu que a amiga não responderia ele logo tratou de explicar - Não estou namorando a Lilá, estávamos apenas saindo! – continuou ele calmamente, com o ar descompromissado.

- Bom não foi o que pareceu ontem, com certeza pareciam muito mais _íntimos_ - disse Hermione enfatizando o "íntimos", o que lhe deixou ainda mais estressada.

- Eu não a conheço muito bem, simplesmente aconteceu! – disse Rony esperando para ver a reação de Hermione.

- Oh, sim. Bom felizmente Rony ,isso não é da minha conta não é mesmo? –disse a menina apressando-se.

- Ah, mas eu posso lhe contar, você tem um minuto?- disse ele debochando.

- Não, muito obrigada, prefiro não saber.- disse ela desviando-se das possas que agora estavam em seu caminho.

- Porque está com tanta raiva? Por que eu não lhe contei antes? Bom você também não me contou quando ficou se agarrando com o _vitinhooooo_ no baile de inverno !

– Como você ousa falar comigo dessa maneira! Me respeite !Eu não sou como a sua "amiguinha" fácil!Que alias só está com você por que está no time de quadribol ! – explodiu Hermione, deixando suas coisas caírem no chão.

- E você não é tão diferente dela, porque está com o Krum pela mesma razão! – gritou Rony.

- Bom pelo menos ele é famoso e viu em mim coisas que você ainda não percebeu! – respondeu Mione no mesmo tom e saiu andando. A essa altura já estavam quase chegando ao colégio. Rony sem ação, pois não sabia ao certo o que havia ocorrido, parou e deixou que Hermione seguisse sozinha.

Logo à frente ela parou e se virou para Rony:

- O que você esperava de mim tendo essa conversa? De certo se certificar que não sou de fato uma "garota" não é mesmo? Em como eu não me cuido como uma garota ou como não me comporto como uma verdadeira garota! Pois bem...- disse ela correndo enfurecida até ele - Com o Vitor, eu me senti bonita. Ele me notou antes de qualquer outro e me fez gostar disso.Ele foi muito gentil em me convidar para o baile. Nós conversamos e somos amigos. E antes de falar algo que você não tem certeza, certifique-se que seja verdade. Eu não fique me agarrando com ele e se eu o fizesse, não iria mostra a todos como se fosse algum tipo de troféu! – continuou ela. E vendo que Rony pronunciaria nenhuma palavra, ela abaixou-se e começou a juntar o livros caídos no chão. Rony abaixou-se também para tentar ajuda-la, mas a menina recusou qualquer ajuda que ele poderia dar.

Hermione rumou sozinha para a torre da Grifinória. Ao chegar em seu quarto toda suja devido ao "lamaçal" que enfrentou até a escola, decidiu então aproveitar o embalo da chuva e usufruir das melhores regalias do cargo de monitor. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro dos monitores para um demorado e relaxante banho.

Após o banho Hermione, já que não estava com fome, dirigiu-se para a sala comunal para iniciar suas tarefas. Felizmente o garoto de cabelo de fogo não estava lá, provavelmente estaria em algum canto do colégio com sua "amiguinha" interesseira, não dando nenhuma importância a quaisquer coisas que Hermione havia dito, o que a deixava com muita raiva e com toda essa raiva não consegui se concentrar em sua leitura.

Algum tempo depois risos entraram sala adentro. Tratava-se de Rony e Lilá. Hermione estava certa. Uma fúria infinita tomou conta da menina de cabelos castanhos, porém não deixou transparecer, continuou sentada tentando ler.

Rony lançou-a um olhar com o canto do olho e levou Lilá até a escada que dava para os aposentos femininos.

- Bom está entregue. – disse ele meio sem jeito.

- E você não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite? – perguntou a menina sorrindo.

- Boa noite – disse ele beijando uma das bochechar e depois olhando ao redor da sala para se certificar que Mione não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Fazendo com que Lilá notasse a presença da "nerd".

- Você vai dormir agora não é? - perguntou a menina desconfiada.

- Oh, sim, vou.- respondeu o ruivo.

- Que bom! – disse a menina encostando seus lábios levemente nos de Rony e então subindo a escada.

Rony ficou ali,parado esperando a Lilá desaparecer, depois jogou-se num dos sofás bem em frente à Hermione. A atitude do menino fez com quem ela se levanta-se e virasse a cadeira para o outro lado, voltando a ler desinteressada o livro de poções.

A sala comunal já se encontrava vazia, a não ser por Rony, que olhava fixamente Hermione, que continuava seus estudos e um menino que pegara no sono perto da lareira. Como se acordasse de um pesadelo o menino levantou assustado e sem ao menos ver onde estava levantou-se para se dirigiu à ala masculina. No mesmo momento Mione começou a juntar seu material para ir dormir, por a ultima coisa que queria era ficar a sós com Rony, pois provavelmente o lançaria uma maldição imperdoável.

Rony logo dirigiu-se a ela.

- E então, podemos esclarecer o que houve?

- Se você não percebeu, eu não quero lhe dirigir a palavra por pelo menos um mês! – rosnou a menina.

- Bom foi você quem começou tudo – disse ele.-Agora temos que resolver.

- Eu não quero resolver nada, a única coisa que eu quero é que você fiquem bem longe de mim e eu falo sério! - disse Mione dirigindo-se para a escada. -O que você quer que eu lhe diga então Hermione?Quer que eu me desculpa se eu não lhe tratei como uma garota?Me diga! - disse o menino destinado a resolver tudo agora mesmo.

- Eu não quero nada. Não forço ninguém a fazer o que não deseja!- disse ela começando a subir as escadas.

- Para com isso! Você não sabe do que está falando. O Krum não foi o primeiro que percebeu que você era uma menina HERMIONE! ELE NÃO FOI O PRIMEIRO!- gritou o menino fazendo com que ela parasse.

- Então quem foi? Me diz... Ou vai fazer outras daquelas ceninhas semelhante à do baile?

- Eu, está bem, EU!Eu reparei em você antes que ele! E sempre a achei bonita, mesmo antes do feitiço pra os dentes ou o cabelo arrumado para o baile!

- É uma pena que não tenho chegado primeiro não é! –continuou ela com a guarda alta.

- É realmente uma pena! Eu só não o fiz por que você nem deu chance! Está sempre mal humorada, estudando e quando não está assim, só o que você faz é brigar comigo. Deve ser seu passatempo preferido.

- Brigo porque você me irrita...

- E por que irrito tanto você?- perguntou Rony.

- Por que você é muito trapalhão.

- Então é só isso que eu sou pra você, um trapalhão?- perguntou o menino já desanimado sentando-se no sofá.

- Não...- disse ela.- Você é meu amigo... – isso fez com que o menino baixasse a cabeça colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos -... e é por que eu gosto de você! Pronto, está dito.

- O que? – perguntou Rony pois mal conseguiu ouvir.

- Eu gosto de você! Pronto, disse de novo.- disse Hermione sem jeito e completamente constrangida. – É por isso que brigo tanto com você! Não suporto ver você desfilando com aquela interesseira burra, como se fosse uma medalha.

- Pois eu só desfilo com ela, porque sou um imbecil e me deixei levar pela minha irmã mais nova e por ciúmes! – confessou Rony.- Gina me falou que você e o Krum ...- coçou a garganta-...estavam juntos e eu não queria ficar pra trás...e...

- Isso importa agora? – perguntou Mione sorrindo.

Rony retribuiu o sorriso e foi se aproximando de Hermione, que fechou os olhos lentamente...

FIM O.O

U.U A primeira historinha que faço completamente sozinha ! Portanto me desculpem se teve algum erro ou se tiveram coisas que não deram pra entender.é que eu tinha que fazer essa discussão entra eles...

O final poderia ter sido melhor, mas não sei descrever cenas de romance e beijos...U.u.

Bom, muito obrigada pra quem leu.

E comentemmmmm ! '' e desculpem se tiver algum erro.


End file.
